the birdcage—
by S.J Carter
Summary: The monster pulls her in. —-KlausElena


_Le notes_: This fic is very AU, pre-series (which means human Elena) and it's just a rather abstract story. I just had a sudden urge to write these two again. I really am going to miss their interactions; they were always so intense and so very fun to watch.

_Summary:_ The monster pulls her in. —-KlausElena

**.**

**._.**

**the birdcage**

**.**

** ._. **

Seems to me _insanity_ has  
ripped apart all of your _reality_  
**.**

**/ / /**

The princes from the books have kind blue eyes and soft-looking blonde curls. They have charming smiles and straight white teeth. They fight the monster and save the princess from danger.

Except in her books, where the monster does nothing but win_win_win.

His eyes are blue too; a wild and careless azure hue, which make her tremble with fear. And his hair is blonde as well; wispy, smoky, and untamed blonde curls. Nothing but blood stains on the tips of his hairs, like the dirtied mane of a lion that had just devoured a lamb.

He is like a wild animal, like a beast.

His straight white teeth extend in to fangs.

And his smile is wicked, drenched in blood and death.

Her first instinct should be to run. But to his surprise, she doesn't flee him at all. She walks in to the forest, in the middle of the night, and she stands still.

Klaus is intrigued.

**.**

**/ / /**

He lives in the shadows.

A dark silhouette, looming around in the distance, concealing himself under the blackness of the night. He is around the trees and one with the grass. And yet, he vanishes in to thin air as soon as she turns her head over her shoulder. He is everywhere and nowhere, all at the same time. He sees&hears all. He is predatory and omniscient. Like a king, like a God.

She doesn't know what he looks like, not yet.

But he _feels _evil. It's his aura, smelling of corpses and hell. Covered in horror stories for children and nightmares galore. He surrounds her and consumes her, all with just one breath. It's almost as if he is a fog, creeping over and filling in the spaces between her limbs. He is seeping through her skin damp, moist, and in all the wrong places, making her feel all the wrong sensations.

She should run,

she _wants _to run,

—but she is fixed in place.

As if she is frozen in time, her legs are crippled with fear. She realizes, with great uneasiness, that she is far too afraid to run anymore.

She had tried to escape, much before she had come _this _close to him. She had retraced her steps, trying to head back home, trying to get herself out of the forest. But, it seemed as if whichever path she took only brought her closer and closer to him. Beyond the forest, her family waits for her return. Her brother, happily singing to his headphones, and her mother and father, making a sweet smelling supper in their kitchen. She feels them calling.

She is too late.

He has her.

His nails dig in to her neck, and for a single moment, it hurts. But then the numbness sets in, and soon after, there is nothing.

She doesn't see him, only catches a glimpse of his pupils; shrinking into cat-like slits. Her chest heaves and all she can hear is her heartbeat pounding violently in her ears.

She feels him breathing against her skin. She thinks that, if she screams, perhaps she might lose her life. Then, for a split second, the fear she feels starts border lining on pleasure. Because he lets his finger drop to her wrist, closing around her skin and bones. Surprisingly, his touch feels warm. Blood trickles down the back of her neck; she feels the soft sensation of a tongue lapping against her open wound.

Her eyes are shut tight as she is held up against a man —a monster.

She cannot escape, no matter how much she may squirm or wiggle out of his grasp. No matter which way she goes, how far she runs, he is right behind her. Always faster, always stronger.

Her hair in the winds, and her tongue between her teeth, Elena races. Passed the trees and branches. Breathless and sweaty, licking her lips as she feels him approaching her. She takes a moment to brush away a few of sticky hairs off her forehead. Inevitably, he catches up to her. He looks to her before wrapping his arms around her waist. She meets his terrifying gaze. She will remember him as a blur, of blue eyes and blonde hairs, just like a prince. Only his smile is dripping with hatred and brutality.

She holds back her screams.

The monster pulls her in.

**.**

**/ / /**

It began the way all good old fairytales do. With a young girl, lost in the forest and a monster who finds her.

She is so innocent and pure. Doe brown eyes and childlike dreams, with a face far too old for her young age. A face which will forever haunt him, one which he can never forget. He then lets her go, just as planned, and she runs.

She only entices the chase.

**.**

**/ / /**

The boy from the books (with such kind expressions and thoughts) has his picture scratched out by the nails of a girl who thought she knew what life was all about. She cries herself to sleep, and wants to forget all about the myths of princes, princesses, monsters, and dragons.

Because they're just myths; nothing more, nothing less.

She thinks that it's safer to choose a boy with dark hairs and eyes, nothing like the prince (nothing like the _monster_).

She dates Matt Donavan instead (blonde eyes and hairs, tattooed in to her memory.

Klaus only smiles, all sinister and malicious-like).

**.**

**/ / /**

**End**

**/ / /**

**.**

_Le more notes: _Sometimes, I really wonder why I write things like this…oh well. I blame all the feels! Review because you read this far? Because you can appreciate my hard work? Because I said pretty please?

—**_Xoxo Carter_**


End file.
